The New Baby
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: This is AU all the way! soon to be single mother Cameron is on her way to push that kid out when the worst happens, the elevator breaks down and she has to enlist the help of a handsome stranger that just so happens to be the only one in there to help her deliver her baby right in that elevator! is this fate? or will they part ways after her ordeal? Major Fluff alert!


Hello My beautiful people i am here to give you guys a little something since i can update cuz of my crazy schedule. Please dont take me off of your favorite Authors list because i will update in the next week or so. This particular one-shot has been sitting in my google docs since January and im just now posting it so ENJOY! As always Dean Ambrose is Sexy

* * *

Being a single mother was going to be hard and Cameron Lynn knew that but she was longing to have a father for her newborn baby boy that was growing inside of her tummy and was about to pop. The real father of the baby, Vinny wasn't in the picture anymore since she caught him cheating on her when she was 5 months pregnant.

She couldn't take it anymore so she kicked him out of her apartment and she has been living on her own since then. Cameron was glad that she kicked him out but every now and then she was lonely, she wanted someone to kiss and rub her back when the baby was putting pressure on her spine and to rub her swollen feet when she got off of work, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

Now back to the present Cameron was sitting on her couch watching Tv when she felt a wetness under her legs, she looked down to see that there was a big wet spot on the couch and the front of her jeans realizing that her water had just broke "Oh my god!" Cameron got up to pack a bag and thats when she felt the first sharp pain that was enough to bring her to her knees but she pushed herself out the door and to the elevator at the end of the hall.

* * *

Dean Ambrose was new in town and didn't know very much about Miami at all, he just got a nice apartment on the south side and was thinking this could be a very good start to his new life in Miami, but he had no idea that his life in Miami would change by a very pregnant woman that lived in his building. Dean was just about to go into the Elevator when a woman walked up to the elevator panting "w-wait i need t-to get on!"

Dean held the doors open just as they were about to close "oh sorry ma'am do you need help?" He asked with a concerned look "do you need me to call your husband?"

She was about to say something when a sharper pain hit her "ooohh god no i don't have a husband i don't have anyone and yes i would like some help, can you hold my bag?"

He nodded and took the bag from her "you are so nice-" just then the elevator made a grinding noise and it stopped "Shit!" Dean whispered "Oh no this can't be happening i'm in labor i need to get to the hospital!" Cameron yelled in anguish putting her hand on her stomach as she felt another contraction coming quicker.

Dean looked panicked and he took his cell phone out "I'm gonna call the front desk and see if we can get out of here before you give birth" Cameron nodded rapidly "okay i need to sit down can you help me?" he took her arms and lowered her down on the floor.

He went back to his cell phone and called the front desk "Hello yes a pregnant woman and i are stuck in an elevator and she is about to give birth and i need an ambulance here now...okay...okay, so how long will it take before we get outta here? What! no she is in labor, she can't...okay bye."

Cameron was on the floor sweating "ohhh what did they say?" Dean got on the floor with her "they are not gonna be able to get in here for at least 2 hours.." She dropped her head back " Oh my god who is gonna deliver my baby?" Dean took his jacket off and crawled in front of her "i guess i'm gonna have to do it."

Cameron looked apprehensive "i don't even know you, you can't just look in my vagina!" He sighed and put his hands on her knees "look this is kind of a life or death situation."

she groaned when she now felt the pressure on her pelvis was becoming larger "Oh my god i think i'm about to give birth right now?" Dean unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down with her underwear, when he looked down he could see she was crowning "Damn you are about to have this baby."

He could see tears rolling down her face as she laid back on the floor "i need to push please i need to push this kid out!" Cameron screamed out loudly as she pushed as he caught the head in his hands "OH god please help!" she yelled banging her hands on the floor.

She pushed twice more before Dean caught the baby in his arms crying and screaming. Cameron rested her head on the floor "dean cut the umbilical cord.." she said weakly.

He put the baby in her arms and took a small string and tied the cord off. Dean put his jacket over her legs "Can you get a receiving blanket out of the bag so i can wrap him?"

Dean just nodded and took a blue blanket out and she wrapped him before she cuddled with her new baby, she looked up at Dean "i can't thank you enough..." she realized that she didn't know his name so he saved her "My name is Dean...Dean Ambrose." She smiled widely "Thank you Dean Ambrose, for delivering my baby i will be forever grateful to you"

she shifted her baby to one arm before she grabbed his hand squeezing it twice. Dean smiled at her "well i don't think i got your name." she nodded and looked at her baby sleeping in her arms " I'm Cameron Lynn."

Just as Dean was about to say something else, the doors were pried open to reveal the paramedics and the building manager "wow are you guys okay i'm so sorry this happened the elevator has been shotty for a couple of months now."

Dean got to his feet to talk to the manager as the paramedics lay Cameron and her baby on the stretcher and carted her off to the ambulance, but before they could close the doors she shouted "No i want Dean here with me now!" I'm sorry Ma'am but only family can be in here with you." the woman said trying to shut the doors "But he is my baby's father!"

Deans head shot up and his face scrunched up in confusion "Yeah we were coming from our apartment when i went into labor." They nodded and led him into the back of the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital she and the baby were admitted and the baby was taken for tests.

Now Cameron was sitting in her hospital bed with Dean sitting in the chair next to her "so Cameron why did you say i was your baby's father?" She frowned and looked at him "well i kind of didn't wanna be alone i mean i don't have any family." he sighed "well what happened to the baby's father."

Tears started to run down her face "H-he cheated on me so i kicked him out and he moved back to his home country and now i'm all alone." Dean's eyes softened "Okay i will keep this charade up until you get out of the hospital and then we can still be friends." Cameron smiled and then pulled him in for a hug "thank you."

when she pulled back the nurse came in with be baby in the bassinet "Hello , your baby is healthy and happy but he needs to be fed so we will show you how." Cameron held the baby in her arms and the nurse pulled her shirt down so the baby could latch on to her breast "wow you are really hungry aren't you?" The nurse looked at Dean having an uncomfortable look on his face "well it's not anything you haven't seen before." the nurse chuckled and dean shrugged tensely "uh yeah."

The nurse also took out some papers and handed them to Dean "We just need you two to sign the birth certificate and the baby's name, you two might have not decided on a name so i'm just gonna leave you with them until you are ready." she left them on the bedside table and left.

Dean and Cameron looked at the paperwork "well it's okay Dean you don't have to put your name on it i'm just grateful that you helped me." Cameron said pulling the baby off of her breast and buttoning her gown.

Dean took the papers "No Cameron i want to, i may not have known you for very long but i feel a connection with you and your baby and we both don't have anyone in our lives so why don't we take care of each other." He smiled and signed the papers then handing them back to her "Thank you, and since you are the official father of this baby boy, how about holding your new son." she said affectionately.

She handed the baby to him and Dean held his baby protectively in his arms, The baby looked up at him with big brown eyes "He is so beautiful Cameron." The baby wrapped his tiny and around his finger gurgling happily at his newly found father.

Cameron looked at her new friend and baby and teared up 'So what do you want to name him?" She snapped out of her little bubble "i have the perfect name, how about Jonathan James Ambrose born December 22, 2013." Dean was taken aback by this "wow cameron thats a beautiful name and you want to give him my last name?"

Dean couldn't help but smile like an idiot, he didn't know what he was doing but it felt right and he didn't want the feeling to go away. Cameron nodded happily "yes Dean, i feel like you being in that elevator today was not a coincidence but fate, like i was supposed to meet you..but i probably sound like an idiot right?"

Dean shifted little Jon in his arms "you don't sound like an idiot Cameron, i feel the same way and i'm honored that you chose to name the baby after me." Cameron hugged dean with the baby in between them.

6 years later... (2019)

Dean went into his apartment after a long day at work on christmas eve "Cam! JJ! i'm home..Merry Christmas!" JJ ran out into the living room right to his father jumping into his arms "Merry Christmas daddy!"

Dean ruffled his hair "Merry Christmas son, where is your mom?" JJ frowned "She is still sleeping dad." Dean smiled and put his boy down "well how about we wake her up? how's that sound?" JJ nodded and ran into the room Dean and cameron shared jumping on her bed at the same time Dean did startling her "Ahh!" she yelled looking to see who it was, when she seen that it was just her two favorite boys she smiled "Merry christmas boys!.. now let me get up so i can make you something to eat before you open your presents."

JJ ran out of the bedroom with his curly brown hair bouncing leaving Cameron and Dean together "I've been wanting to see you all night." He pulled her close to him kissing her passionately on the lips, Cameron wrapped her hand around his back pulling him even closer.

Cameron moaned pulling away from him "Dean i missed you so much baby. How was work?" Dean began to take his shoes and tie off "work was work i just wanna spend time with my family right now."

Cameron rolled off the bed to wrap her hands around his midsection "you know i can't believe it's been 6 years since you helped me deliver our son, you know you're my hero... i love you" Dean stopped undressing to think about the past 6 years and what had happened.

After Cameron had JJ they had both stood friends and kept each other company. They did everything for and with each other so they were bound to develop feelings for one another. eventually Dean work the courage of up to ask her out and eventually he asked her to marry him in what was a small wedding with their friends Naomi, Seth, and Roman.

Dean turned around in her arms and looked into her eyes "i love you too baby, now lets go let our son open his presents before he blows a gasket." Cameron giggled and left the room holding his hand.

After JJ opened his presents he was playing with them on the floor and cameron gave Dean his present, it was a rectangular red box with a bow around it "What's this?" he put his coffee down on the table then took the box in his hand.

Cameron just smiled widely at him. Dean opened the gift to see a baby rattle. He looked at her confused "Why..." He stopped and looked up at her "You- your pregnant?" She just nodded with tears in her eyes. He got up and hugged her tightly putting his hands on her flat stomach "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life..." he said with emotion before kissing her cheek " Ditto baby."

she wrapped her hands around his back pulling him closer. They stood there for a while until they felt small hands tugging at their shirts "Mommy, daddy i want lovins' too." he said with a pout "Aw my big boy i love you." she kissed at his cheek multiple times.

Dean gave a pout like a little boy "Mommy where's mine?." She kissed his cheek as well. In this moment Dean or Cameron couldn't be any happier she was finally living the life she was supposed to be.

Omg this is as fluffy as i'm gonna get lol... please Review


End file.
